happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diary-uh!
Diary-uh! is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pranky finds Giggles' diary. Roles Starring *Pranky *Giggles Featuring *Josh *Disco Bear *Lumpy Appearances *Cuddles *Toothy *Chuckles *Burnt *The Mole Plot Giggles and Josh are at the park playing tag. Josh stops in front of a banana peel laid by Pranky, but Giggles falls into the prank and slips, unknowingly causing her diary to fall out of her backpack. Pranky pops out and laughs as the chipmunks walk away. Pranky discovers Giggles' diary and reads it, snickering about a new plan. Josh and Giggles are later seen at home. Giggles unpacks her bag, only now discovering her diary is missing. She runs out to find it, and Pranky soon gets her attention by waving it in front of her. Pranky spots Lumpy and threatens to read the diary to him, but Giggles begs him she will do anything to prevent it. Thus Pranky's plot begins, as he commands Giggles to eat mud. Josh and the others wait for Giggles to return. She eventually does, but with mud smeared on her face. Just as they can begin playing a board game, Giggles spots Pranky about to read her diary to Disco Bear. She runs out to tell him not to read it out, and Pranky tells her he won't do it if she kisses Disco Bear. After doing so, Giggles throws up while Pranky laughs and accidentally causes the diary to slip out of his hands. The diary lands in front of Lumpy and he reads it in front of Chuckles, Disco Bear, Burnt, Cuddles, and Toothy. Giggles arrives too late as everybody laughs at her due to the diary. Pranky arrives and laughs along. Josh, watching from his window, decides to avenge his sister. Momentarily, Josh comes to the scene with Pranky's diary, and Pranky grabs on it to prevent him from reading it. The book rips apart and gives Josh and Pranky bad paper cuts. Lumpy picks up some pages and prepares to read them, however Pranky tackles him to get them back. Josh tackles Pranky to let Lumpy read. Lumpy throws the pages at Giggles, slicing her apart. After the pages land, Pranky burns them with a torch. The papers in his cuts catch fire and he is burnt. The other characters are set on fire until the tree next to them is burnt and falls on them. A page from Pranky's diary flies toward the Mole. He reads it and snickers. Moral "Don't judge a book by its cover." Deaths #Giggles is sliced by the paper. #Pranky is burnt to death. #Lumpy, Josh, Cuddles, Toothy, Chuckles, Disco Bear, and Burnt are crushed by the tree. Trivia *The moral is the same one as Read Em' and Weep. *This marks the first time a girl kisses Disco Bear (albiet by force). *A page in Giggles' diary shows a heart with G+C. This is likely Giggles+Cuddles. *The title is a pun on "Diarrhea". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes